


飙车3

by Gei1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gei1/pseuds/Gei1
Kudos: 5





	飙车3

所以为什么会变成这样呢？光也不知道，他的肚子已经大了不少，此刻他顶着大肚子，下面的花穴却含着两个男人的性器，淫水打湿了他大腿内侧。

事情还要从几个月前说起，那个时候光已经知道自己怀孕了，毕竟肚子已经有点明显的变大了，那不是单纯的发胖，因为身体其他地方都没有长肉，肚子摸起来的感觉也不是脂肪的感觉，然后这时他名义上的丈夫被刺杀了，虽然生命无忧但是人还昏迷不醒，人躺在病房的床上，而帝国的权利现在暂时由他儿子，也就是皇太子在掌控，皇帝被刺杀的消息也是第一时间就被封锁了，所以表面上局势还是平静的，也就是这个时候，光被人接到了他的丈夫身边，因为光到底还是名义上还是皇后，总是要露个面走个过场的。

病房里有两张床，一张是病人的，一张是陪护人员的，两张床中间有帘子分割空间，房间里面很安静，皇帝的儿子坐在病床旁边，窗外的阳光很好，把皇太子的轮廓照的分外温柔，光进门之后，门外的护卫就把门关上了，屋里只有三个人，光站在门口有些不知所措，但是最后光还是走到芝诺斯的身边。

光站在芝诺斯的身边，越发的不知所措了，他应该走掉的，这些事情和他有什么关系，他到现在都觉得莫名其妙，现在还大着肚子，而嫌疑人之一就在旁边坐着，光瞄了一眼芝诺斯，他闭着眼睛，好像睡着了，光伸手在芝诺斯面前晃了晃，想确认一下这家伙有没有睡着，结果却被对方抓住了手，然后光就被芝诺斯抱在怀里了，对方的手不规矩的伸进了光的衣服中，抚摸着光隆起的肚子，光感觉芝诺斯的动作很温柔，或许他以为孩子是他的吧？不过这个孩子到底是谁的呢？光思绪万千，不过芝诺斯不知道这些，他只当是光在走神，于是他的手往下移动，然后握住了光的性器揉弄起来，光这时才回过神来，他象征的挣扎了两下，结果还是败给了下身的快感，软在芝诺斯的怀里，任由他上下其手。

最后光在芝诺斯手中释放了出来，浓稠的精液甚至溅射到了瓦里斯的病床上，芝诺斯抽出抽纸把溅在床上的精液擦掉，抱起光就向另一张床走去。

芝诺斯自己先坐在床上，然后把光抱着光骑在他的身上，芝诺斯抬头吻住光的唇，光把手搭在了芝诺斯肩头，老实说光真的有一段时间没有做了，他的身体每天都在渴望被进入，光压低自己的身体，让花唇的位置贴着芝诺斯的性器的位置磨蹭，虽然隔着几层布料，光还是能感觉到芝诺斯已经有反应了，他的衣服被芝诺斯脱掉了，露出了缠着绷带的胸部，因为一直溢出奶水，所以光干脆用绷带把胸缠了起来，这样只要换洗绷带就行了，不会弄脏其他地方，芝诺斯解开了光缠胸的绷带，也许是因为被绷带缠的太紧无处释放的缘故，绷带刚一松开，乳房就跳了出来，奶水也顺势喷涌而出，洒了芝诺斯一脸，两人都楞住了，然后光先反应过来，胡乱的抓起布料去擦芝诺斯的脸，然后突然发现那个布料刚好还是他用来缠胸的绷带，光感觉自己的大脑在那一瞬间当机了，芝诺斯也回过神来，他用手指捏了捏光的乳尖，乳白的液体立刻流了出来，打湿了芝诺斯的手指。

光看见芝诺斯舔掉了手指上的乳汁，好不容易恢复的大脑又要当机了，在光的大脑即将又一次当机的时候，芝诺斯含住了光的乳尖，吸吮里面的乳汁，一瞬间触电般的酥麻感从被吸吮的乳尖传递到了全身，光的双腿夹紧了芝诺斯的腰部，花唇隔着布料紧贴着芝诺斯的性器缓缓磨蹭，光收集双手抱住芝诺斯的头颅，把胸部往芝诺斯口中送入，他的大脑已经被情欲占据，身体已经条件反射的做起了可以带来快感的动作。

光流了很多淫水，把两人的裤子都打湿了，光伸手，拉开了芝诺斯裤子的拉链，那巨大的性器就这样跳了出来，因为肚子的缘故，光有些没法脱掉自己的内裤，于是他干脆拉开内裤，露出花穴对准芝诺斯的性器准备坐下去，腰部却被芝诺斯抓住了，“现在可不行。”光听见芝诺斯这样说到，然后握住光腰部的一只手向下移动，握住光又站起来的性器随意安抚了几下，又往下移动，来到了光的花穴位置，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂了，随意揉弄了几下花唇，芝诺斯的手指就果断的插入了花穴里面，柔软的内壁立刻柔柔的缠住了芝诺斯的手指。

体内的手指虽然不如性器那般粗大，但是灵活的动作带来的快感也不比性器带来的少，光软着身体任由芝诺斯用手指进入，光已经完全忘记了身在何地，完全沉溺在快感当中。

随后花穴一阵颤抖然后猛的收紧，大量温热的液体从深处涌出，紧接着光的性器也射了出来，高潮过后光感觉一阵疲劳，于是靠着芝诺斯就睡着了，感觉到身上的人居然就这样睡着了，芝诺斯也有些无奈，但是他不好把人叫醒，芝诺斯直接拿着光的绷带把两人的下身清理干净，那里全是光自己的淫水和精液，将光在床上安顿好之后，芝诺斯去了病房的卫生间里面，里面有洗澡的地方，毕竟光自己到是舒服的睡着了，他还没有释放呢。

光睡的很舒服，因为身体得到了满足，但是舒服没多长时间，他听见了一些嘈杂的声音，有脚步声，还有人说话，似乎是有人对芝诺斯说了什么，光隐约的听见了拂晓血盟，他总觉得的很熟悉，但是却想不起来，之后他又陷入了睡梦中。

等光再一次醒来的时候，他已经回到他自己的房间里面，大概是芝诺斯派人送他回来的吧，他隐约记得他睡着之后似乎有人找芝诺斯，然后芝诺斯应该是出去了，还有拂晓血盟，应该是一个组织，虽然不知道那到底是什么组织，但是光总觉得那里应该不错，如果他能离开这里，他想去拂晓血盟。

肚子在缓慢变大，光并不讨厌肚子里面的小孩，相反他挺喜欢的，甚至有些好奇小孩的父亲到底是谁，不过不管是谁，最后他都会带着小孩离开这里。

芝诺斯也有段时间没有出现了，听仆人们的说法，好像是被什么事情缠住了；光在阳台上晒太阳，加雷马的天空总是有厚厚的云层，阴沉沉的，让人不舒服，很少像现在这样，阳光明媚，光眯着眼睛躺在躺椅上，怀孕让他经常犯困，就在他快要睡着的时候，有人挡住了阳光，他很不情愿的睁开了眼睛，然后看到了哈迪斯。

然后就是诸如，原来你这残次品的身体也会怀孕，之类的话语，光听了就觉得心头起火，他会怀孕还不是因为某些个人没戴套，光非常不爽于是从躺椅上起来，也不看哈迪斯一眼，就走开了，因为走的急，光没有注意到阳台和室内处的台阶，那一瞬间光的身体失去了平衡。

当光反应过来的时候，他已经被哈迪斯抱在怀里了，光推了推哈迪斯:“你挤到我肚子了。”哈迪斯只是稍微松了松手，然后一把抱起光，把光送到卧室的床上。

到了卧室，两人情不自禁的吻了起来，哈迪斯的手伸进了光的衣服里面，隔着绷带揉捏着光的乳肉，光的手则脱掉了哈迪斯黑色的长袍，两人有些忘我，然后这时非常戏剧性的，芝诺斯回来了，他推开了卧室的门，看到拥吻在一起的两人，难以用语言表达的愤怒涌上心头，哈迪斯显然也发现了入侵者，他的曾孙——芝诺斯。

之后两人扭打了起来，从卧室打到了阳台，然后一者化为了神龙一者化为了冥王，两人在破坏了阳台之后，不约而同的选择了去开阔的天空战斗，光慌乱的把衣服穿好，追了出去，守卫的士兵和仆人们都被天空的战斗吸引，而这时光突然发现了一个逃跑的机会——一个崭新的魔导浮空装甲，也不知道是谁的，总之光毫不犹豫的爬上了装甲。

光爬上装甲之后，熟练的启动了装甲，他好像很久以前就会操作这个东西，装甲起飞之后，天空中的两人并没有发现光的离开，也因为在天上的动静，大部分人的目光都被吸引住了，没有注意光的逃离。

遗憾的是那天光没有飞太远，他的肚子就不争气的痛了起来，虽然不剧烈，但是痛感却延绵不断，可能是之前摔倒时受到惊吓还有爬上装甲的运动造成的，光只好停下装甲稍作休息，不过话又说回来开魔导浮空装甲飞回艾欧泽亚啥的，这可是连孩子他爹<特指芝诺斯>都没有做到的，也不知道光是哪根筋搭错了，居然企图开魔导浮空装甲飞回艾欧泽亚，大概一孕傻三年了吧。

还没等光缓过气来，光就感觉头顶一黑，然后他就看到了芝诺斯和哈迪斯同时出现，两人的脸都黑如锅底，光一边解释着自己只是出来透透气，一边被两人带了回去。

之后看了医生，肚子里面的小孩是没事，但是需要调养身体，然后不知道哈迪斯和芝诺斯到底怎么了，反正两个人达成共识一般，共同监视光，当然也包括一起享用光。

所以当光的身体调理好了，两人迫不及待的做了他们一直想做的事情。

此时光的肚子已经很大了，他没办法平躺在床上，行动也不太方便，身体完全被两个男人操控着，他被扶着骑在芝诺斯的身上，巨大的肚子让他看不见身下的情况，光只能感觉芝诺斯粗大的性器一点一点的挤入他的身体里面，当芝诺斯完全进入他的身体的时候，另一只手也开始挤入光的花穴，开拓通道，然后光感觉到另一个火热的东西抵住了他的花穴，他摇着头拒绝，哭喊着不要，但是两个男人根本就是无视了他的哭喊，当两个男人完全进入之后，光已经痛的有些麻木了，身后的哈迪斯贴着光的被，咬着光的耳朵，轻声对光说:“逃跑是要有惩罚的。”

疼痛没有持续多久，就被快感取代了，光舒服的蜷缩着脚趾，而两个男人被光内里的紧致包裹，险些就这样交货了，性爱的快感让两人有些飘飘然，动作在不经意间变得越来越大。

之后光的生活变的非常淫靡了，明明还大着肚子但是身体的渴求却一天一天严重，这一点显然也被两个男人发现了，他们越发的肆无忌惮的和光做爱，那天是很普通的一天，光那个时间肚子已经大的吓人了，大家都说皇后怀了双胞胎，那天晚上光正在被他的男人们进入，突然感到肚子一阵疼痛，然后就是一片兵荒马乱，当小孩出世之后，医生和护士都在感叹，幸好皇后他的阴道被提前扩张过，不然怕是要不少遭罪了，不过为什么会被扩张阔呢？还是不要知道的好。

当小孩睁开眼长出头发的时候，三个人都懵了，金色眼睛的小孩是金色头发，棕色还有一缕白色头发的孩子眼睛是蓝色。

———————————————————————————————————

所以到底为什么瓦利斯要娶光呆呢，那是因为白袍的建议。

白袍:瓦利斯陛下！光之战士必须活着掌握在我们的手中，这样我们的计划才能畅通无阻！

瓦利斯:我信你个鬼勒！！！


End file.
